Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a duplex conveyer, which may invert a recording sheet having been conveyed through an image forming unit and return the recording sheet once again to the image forming unit.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a discharge tray, on which a recording sheet with an image formed thereon may be supported, is known. The image forming apparatus may further have a discharge roller to convey the recording sheet to the discharge tray, a switchback roller which is provided independently from the discharge roller to switchback the recording sheet, and a switchback tray, on which the recording sheet is supported while the recording sheet is switched back.